Traditional display apparatus performs display by a pixel consisting of sub-pixels of three colors (i.e., red, green and blue, RGB). In practical applications, resolution of the display apparatus may be improved by increasing pixels per inch (PPI) of the display apparatus.
Currently, RG/BG is the most commonly used pixel arrangement which can achieve a high resolution with fewer sub-pixels. However, with increasing of requirement for the resolution of the display apparatus, the pixel arrangement of RG/BG is also facing a big challenge. This is because that, in order to increase the resolution of the display apparatus, the number of the sub-pixels is required to be increased, resulting in that the complexity of manufacturing process of the display apparatus is increased owing to the known manufacturing process, and the manufacturing cost will also be increased. Thus, in practical applications, it is difficult to meet the requirement of the larger resolution by the traditional RG/BG sub-pixel arrangement.